Yoshikira's Answers
What Clan does your character belong to? Dragon. What family does your character belong to? The Togashi brotherhood, of course. Is your character a Bushi, a Shugenja, or a Courtier? Taking a fourth option here. How would others describe your character's appearance? "Monk, beard, muscles, bald, tattoos, and a distressing dislike for shirts." What is your character's primary motivation? Yoshikira does not feel he has reached his own path to enlightenment, even though he thinks he should. And worse yet, he does not understand why. He knows many writings, obscure as classical, by heart, and he is very convinced about the truths they teach. Who is the person your character trusts most in the world? Yoshikira is very trusting: Better to have trusted a traitor than to have distrusted an honourable man. What is your character's greatest strength and weakness? Clear of mind and not hasty to judgment. Slow to change and indecisive. What does your character think of Bushido? They are the limits within which a good human life can be led. What is your character's opinion of his Clan? ' Very high. Very warm. '''Is your character married? ' Hah. 'Does your character have any prejudices? ' Not any significant ones. The ordinary, more-or-less-justified ones about peasants and eta he is not free from, though. 'To whom does your character owe the most loyalty? ' After his appointment as shikken, to his direct superior and the Empress. He still is very close to his Togashi brethren, whoever they may be. '''What are your character's favorite and least favorite things? He quite enjoys peace, manual labour and a good thinking game. He detests matters of chance and luck, dishonourable acts, too sticky rice and cold weather. Does your character have any recurring mannerisms? When left without anything to do, Yoshikira is fond of jogging, punching air, or whatever else makes him limber up. He often precedes one of his not too infrequent loud musings on ethics with a long exhalation. What about your character's emotions? Yoshikira is vivid. When alone, he cannot help but introspect, at which time he grows annoyed (thus the punching of air and jogging around). When with people, he is friendly, joking, humble and energetic. When witnessing inhuman behaviour, he is soon to wrath. How would your character handle a subordinate's improper behaviour? By seeking to understand the improper behaviour; and then meting out the proper punishment, which will not only redeem the subordinate, but perhaps also prevent future improprieties. How would your character's parents describe him? The cleverest kid they ever knew. His parents were of very low station, and after he took up the tattoos of a monk, he has not seen them, nor they him. Perhaps they are dead, perhaps not; they have their own way, and it is far from his. What is your character's highest ambition? To one day be illuminated and at peace as the Way should have made him; or at least, to bring that to others. How religious is your character? His life is defined by religion. It must obviously be true, but he has yet to feel ''it. '''How will your character die?' His heart will cease; ending his life mid-sentence. It would be something trivial about needing to rake some leaves, but some other monk would find it very profound, and it might even be jotted down in some collection of wise sayings.